


Game in Town

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is bored, again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game in Town

Endless, unending boredom.

The bane of Q. All Q. but particularly this one. This Q, who had set Charlie and Trelane upon humanity as a way of looking in, who had grown enchanted with the predilections of ships named _Enterprise_, was bored again.

It just so happened the foolish humans had set another ship called _Enterprise_ on its path. Q smiled. A new game awaited him, with new players. Maybe it was time to get involved, instead of merely watching.

After all, humanity was the better game in town, and there was no sense strictly being a spectator of it.


End file.
